Talk:Dungeon
Wouldn't it be more logical, and quicker for on-the-go referencing, to order the Counterattacks in the order they appear in-game? As in: Quick, then Strong, then Guarded. Hubuki (talk) 20:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks to whoever agreed and edited the page to reflect this. :: Hubuki (talk) 14:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Attack power requirements. I've noticed that there is a point at which your attacks are no longer effective. For my main, with ~2100 effective Attack power, I can't beat level 9 (Aravoss) even using Brakus as general with Warbringer Shield equipped (for 55 physical piercing bonus, making my eAtt ~2227). There's no sense in trying to rush to 1000 energy for the final epic quest if I can't beat levels 9 and 10 anyway... Do I need to equip Physical and Earth resistance to overcome Aravoss' piercing abilities??? 20:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Another possibility: do your attacks become less effective if you haven't beaten a previous tier of the dungeon to 100%? 20:59, September 12, 2013 (UTC) This is interesting. I completed level 6 and then tried to rush the higher levels. I have about 2900 effective Attack power, 20 piercing offense and 15 piercing defense. I can beat level 9 (Aravoss) in 22 attacks, but can't beat level 10 (Deimos). If I revive with 4 favor points, I need 53 attacks to beat Deimos so I couldn't fulfill the goals. Hullyschlumpf (talk) 12:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :: It looks like the changes to defeat a level does _not_ depend on your finished levels. I completed level 8 and I still cannot beat level 10 (Deimos) within 28 attacks. I had to use about 53 attacks again. :: Hullyschlumpf (talk) 14:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I know that your attack and defense definitely affects the damage you do in Dungeons, both to monsters and the boss (and therefore, Pierce mechanics would affect things at least in that, it increases your atk/def). I have 4 chars, all dramatically different levels and stats, and the weaker ones can't get passed Levels 5 and 7 respectively when my big 2 can easily. Even the little monsters leading up to the boss take 3~5 hits just to kill for the little ones. Hubuki (talk) 14:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Would be interesting to know the stats of your chars and each level they can manage :-) Do you have one char who can manage level 10 and the final stage? And do you rush the levels or do you finish them with 100% before you go to the next level? :: Hullyschlumpf (talk) 16:31, September 13, 2013 (UTC) has anyone noticed whether the damage rune maes any difference against the monsters in the dungeon? i havent tried playing with the numbers and was curious if anyone has. 10:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) 10:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Chroneer Hello it would usefull to add to the wiki the achievements goals & tactic for the last 2-3 difficult quests